


An unforgettable, beautiful shock.

by cubellios



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, dramarama, im sorry, kinda angst I guess, short as fuck, smut if u squint, this is very late but ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubellios/pseuds/cubellios
Summary: Hyunwoo thinks that Hoseok is an unforgettable, beautiful shock.





	An unforgettable, beautiful shock.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i want 2 die but this is my first fic uploaded here so im sorry if there are any errors and if it's shit but i hope u enjoy

Hoseok was beautiful, Hyunwoo thought.

 

From the very first moment he laid his eyes on Hoseok, that’s been what he thought all along. Their first meeting was odd. Hoseok appeared randomly out of nowhere in the dojo, like as If he appeared out of thin air, and suddenly after a few moments of watching Hyunwoo spar with the coach, Hoseok volunteered to join to be Hyunwoo’s official sparring partner. It was a weird request, for none of the members of the team wanted to spar with Hyunwoo due to the fact that he was pretty damn good in kendo and they keep on losing to him no matter what. A stranger, or a newcomer in fact, with no knowledge of kendo and how to even do it, suddenly volunteered to be his sparring match and everyone else thought he was crazy. But Hyunwoo didn’t mind, having a sparring partner with the salient beauty was something he could cope with.

 

Turns out, Hoseok was a fast learner. It was within one lesson he was able to pick up the basics, and even caught the coach and Hyunwoo off guard. There was something about Hoseok that made Hyunwoo want to know more about him, but before he could even approach Hoseok to introduce himself properly, the latter was gone.

 

Hyunwoo notices that Hoseok comes into the dojo at exactly 03.01pm, and he doesn’t know how or when but Hoseok seems to always be coming from behind Hyunwoo, despite the door being in front or to the right of Hyunwoo. He had asked if Hoseok was a ghost in a joking manner, to which the seemingly younger one pouted at. Hyunwoo thought Hoseok’s pout was adorable, and he loved to see more of it.

 

With every practice, Hoseok keeps getting better, even developing his skills faster than those who have been in the team for over 3 years. Hoseok was only in his 8th practice when he was almost on par with Hyunwoo, everyone was amazed. Now, the coach would just leave the two of them alone to spar, something Hyunwoo secretly thanked the coach for.

 

Even with the gear helmet covering some parts of Hoseok’s face, Hyunwoo still thought he was beautiful. The way Hoseok’s eyes light up with confidence and determination was beautiful to Hyunwoo too. He didn’t want to admit but he loves it when he strikes forward, their helmets clashing against each other’s because then, Hyunwoo would get to have an even closer look at Hoseok’s prepossessing features.

 

Hyunwoo was in love, and it was so evident that the coach even asked him once. Of course, Hyunwoo denied but in his heart, he did know he was in love with Hoseok. Hyunwoo loved every moment they spent together, although they only meet for around 4 hours per week. But between sparring matches, Hyunwoo actually got to know some things about Hoseok.

 

Hoseok has a younger brother. Hoseok was 24 years old. Hoseok loves ramen. Hoseok cries easily. Hoseok prefers sappy romance movies rather than sci-fi or action. Hoseok’s favorite drink is grape soda.

 

It’s all those small things about Hoseok that made Hyunwoo fall in love with the other a little more and more. But there was something that he found out that made him afraid to fall in love deeper with the other. After a while of getting to know each other and getting comfortable, Hoseok revealed he was from the future. It was unbelievable at first because time-traveling was something debatable but also impossible. But Hoseok showed him a rustic looking watch as proof, and once appeared in front of Hyunwoo at the dojo.

 

Hyunwoo asked, why does Hoseok keep coming back to the past when he’s from the future. Hoseok tells him that the first time he time traveled, he did it out of curiosity and ended up at the dojo.

 

“But as time passes by, I think the reason why I keep coming back is you,” Hoseok had said, and it took every muscle of Hyunwoo to restrain himself from pulling Hoseok into his arms and capture his lips into a tender kiss.

 

Alas, he gave in to his urges. He grabbed Hoseok by the waist and pressed his lips against the other’s for a kiss. Hoseok was flustered, but Hyunwoo even more. He didn’t mean to, but he managed to tell Hoseok how he feels. Hoseok happily accepted.

 

2 months passed since they started dating. Hoseok had come to the year 2017 at most 3 days per week, though he couldn’t stay for more than 4 hours, Hyunwoo was still happy. After kendo practice, they would lay side by side, drenched in sweat after a whole sparring match. Hoseok loved to sneak in some touches, wanting Hyunwoo close to him every moment they can spend together.

 

Things got a little more serious when Hoseok was in the dojo’s shower, thinking about the situation back home when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from the back, feeling his back being pressed against a familiar body. Hyunwoo. Hoseok grew red, noticing how the both of them were too close together and without any garments on whatsoever, the intimate position got Hoseok’s mind going crazy.

 

Hyunwoo, on the other hand, hand thought Hoseok was beautiful like how he always was. Seeing Hoseok’s naked body was new to Hyunwoo, but it was enough to put Hyunwoo’s mind in a frenzy. He didn’t know where he got that courage from but he lets himself approach Hoseok quietly from the back and pull the smaller man towards his body. Skin to skin contact was definitely making Hyunwoo crazy, and that’s when they had their first time.

 

Hyunwoo expected his first time to be less wild than this, but here he is, with Hoseok laying on the bench of the shower room, legs spread wide and underneath Hyunwoo’s weight, squirming and moaning melodiously to Hyunwoo’s name as the latter thrusts his girth in and out of Hoseok’s tight crevice. He loved it, Hyunwoo loved it. Hyunwoo found Hoseok beautiful when his legs are spread, ass taking Hyunwoo’s length so well and pretty sounds escaping from those plush lips of Hoseok’s. Hoseok was just breathtakingly beautiful and Hyunwoo felt lucky.

 

Everything was going well, until Hoseok suddenly appeared looking solemn. The words that came out next was “I’m being sought after.”.

 

Hyunwoo thought someone wanted his Hoseok all to themselves, but it seems like Hoseok had broken laws in the future by time traveling. Apparently, Hoseok didn’t know the watch he had taken was one belonging to C.H.W, a well-known time traveler that was deemed to be dead a long time ago, and apparently owning a watch belonging to him and using it was against the law and is punishable by death. The thought itself scares Hyunwoo, he wouldn’t want something bad to happen to Hoseok. Albeit the fact that he didn’t want Hoseok to risk his life by going back to the past to spend time with him, Hyunwoo was selfish. The fact that they don’t even have every day together like a regular couple does already make it difficult for him, but now that the government is on Hoseok’s tail just makes it harder.

 

The thought of Hoseok being captured by the government haunts Hyunwoo’s mind every night. Although the other keeps appearing at the dojo on the promised days, Hyunwoo couldn’t help but grow even more worried with each passing day. He had convinced Hoseok to ditch his time and stay with him in the past, but that would even be more dangerous as it might tamper with the current timeline and would lead to further consequences. Before Hoseok left to go back to the future, Hyunwoo had embraced the other’s smaller frame in his arms, tightly hugging the other and he wished he didn’t let go because little did he know that was the last time he ever got to hold Hoseok in his arms.

 

The next promised day comes and Hoseok didn’t appear. It’s already 04:01 pm, and no sight of the beautiful man. The worry and fear build up inside of Hyunwoo, he decided to think of a positive outcome. Maybe Hoseok couldn’t make it that day. Days passed and still no sign of Hoseok.

 

Letting go of your first love was never easy, and Hyunwoo wasn’t even ready to let Hoseok go. He prays every night before he sleeps to at least see Hoseok once again. He had stopped coming for kendo classes, skipped school totally and his parents don’t even know when he would come out of the room. After Hoseok’s gone, everything had changed for Hyunwoo, just like how it did when Hoseok came into his life.

 

It was weeks after Hoseok’s disappearance and Hyunwoo found himself staring at a watch, similar to the one that Hoseok had shown him once before, the device that he used to time travel. Someone had delivered it to him that day, with no return address or sender name. The year set on the watch was 2047, and Hyunwoo could see the initials C.H.W engraved on the brown leather.

 

_Without hesitation, he pressed the button._


End file.
